Through Tears and Comfort, We Found Our Way
by Stephenie18
Summary: Post 3x07. What happens after the screen goes black? Jane and Maura have a lot of things to talk about... and neither of them expect what ends up happening. Sorry, I stink at summaries!


So, I USUALLY don't write episode fics. I kinda like to freelance on my own imagination. But after the last episode, I REALLY can't help myself. POST 3x07

I tried to catch my breath. I can't remember a time with either Jane or myself had laughed that hard. But it had been a long day, one I actually long to forget. Jane's no stranger to being kidnapped, our jobs have their share of risks. But seeing her handcuffed to a bed, helpless, as a mentally deranged man put his hands all over her? That's enough to make most go insane. Truth be told, if I wasn't so secure in the abilities of our team, I probably would've lost it.

But, as I sit here trying to recover from the outrageous image Jane implanted into my subconscious about Dr. Pike at a luau, I realize that this is who we are. We're the crime fighting duo that comes in contact with dangerous people in dangerous situations "on the regular" as Detective Frost would say. We're the people that put up fronts to make people believe we're a bad ass detective and a cold medical examiner who are there to do our jobs. But we're also the people who have to sit down and unwind with a little alcohol after a long day. We're human, whether other people want to agree to that is their issue.

As Jane looks at me with tears in her eyes from laughing so hard, I smile widely. It's good to see a smile on her face. But no matter how lighthearted our conversation had turned, I just could not make myself stop seeing the images of a helpless Jane flash across my eyes. I felt a hand cover mine where it rested on the back of the couch.

"Maura... I don't know where you just went, but you need to come back."

I smiled faintly, not able to look at Jane just yet.

"Maura... look at me. I'm right here..."

I shook my head and cast my eyes down, trying to keep the tears at bay once again.

Jane just sat there, probably not sure what to say. She started slowly stroking the back of my hand with her thumb to try and sooth me.

"Hey, talk to me, Maur."

I looked up, tears now slowly streaming down my face. I could see the heartbreak in Jane's eyes as she realized how upset I had become.

"I can't... it won't... make it stop, Jane."

"Make what stop, honey?"

I sniffled, and shook my head again, trying to once again erase the images from floating around in my head.

"He had his hands on you Jane... He changed your clothes! I just... it won't go away. I can't stop seeing it..."

I watched as Jane took a deep breath, and motioned for me to move toward her. I nestled my body in between her legs and rested my head on her chest as I continued to cry. I felt her hands smoothly stroking my back and her raspy voice whispering words of comfort.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that, Maura. I truly am. I can't even imagine being in your shoes. I probably would've shot the bastard if he would've done that to you."

I smiled softly at this. Jane definitely would've done something rash had she been in my position today.

"Maura, you and I both have to find a way to forget. We'll figure it out, okay? He got what he deserved and now we just have to... continue doing what we do."

I nodded into her, sniffling as the last of my tears fell down my face. I looked up at her, then, causing her to wipe my wet cheeks with her thumb.

"Feel a little better now that you got all that out?"

I nodded gently. I couldn't help but notice how close we were. Jane and I had always been tactile with each other. But this... this caused all those feeling that I had told myself I didn't have raging to the surface. I licked my lips out of habit, and Jane's eyes became cast over with fear as she noticed this.

I moved my hand to her neck, stroking my thumb gently over her jaw. "I don't think I could bear to see him do something to you, Jane. If he would've taken you away from me, I... he might as well have taken me, too."

"Maura, don't say that.."

"It's true, Jane. You're all I have. My family is your family. My friends are your friends. What would I have done if you hadn't of come back to me, huh? I would be heartbroken is what I would be. I'd retreat right back into the antisocial shell you found me in, but it would be reinforced with barbed wire and electricity."

A sad smile made its way across Jane's lips. I noticed myself staring as my amount of self control started to vanish. I leaned closer to her until we shared the same air. Her eyes had shuttered shut, and my whisper of her name caused them to open slightly. "Tell me to stop, Jane," I whispered.

She shook her head and closed the distance between our lips herself. I squeaked in surprise, but tightened my grip around her neck, afraid she was going to pull away. As our tongues started to duel, I had both of my hands cupping her face and was sitting on my knees, as Jane's hands wrapped around my back. I pulled away for air, placing my head between her shoulder and the couch.

I could hear the heavy breathing of Jane that mimicked my own as I tried to calm myself down. Jane just simply stroked her hands over my back again, trying to help me in any way she could.

"Maura..." I heard her rasp. Her voice was much deeper than it had been before. I looked up and saw a fierceness in her eyes that I had never seen before. As she moved to bring my face closer, I shook my head, which caused her to raise her eyebrows in question.

"Think about the day we just had, Jane. I've dreamed about this for a while, and I don't want to jump right into this and then it just disappear. I couldn't handle that. So, we need to be sure, Jane. This can't be a casual thing."

All Jane did was smile at my statement, which caused me to shoot her a questioning glance.

"You've dreamed about this, Maura?"

I bit my lip at her question and nodded slowly, looking anywhere but her eyes.

"Hey... don't go being embarrassed. I have too, ya know?"

I looked back at her in shock, and she chuckled at my reaction.

"I see you everyday. Our lives are unbelievably intertwined. For me NOT to have thought about "this" at least once would be strange, don't you think?"

I nodded at her statement and waited for her to continue.

"We're so close to each other, both literally and metaphorically. I mean, do we REALLY have any personal space anymore?"

I thought for a second, and shook my head, realizing we really didn't.

"You saved me today, Maura. Thinking about you made me want to fight, made me want to escape and make my way back here, where I knew I would inevitably end up tonight. I've wanted this for so long and I hate that all of this had to happen for all of this to finally come to light. But Maura, I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life. I fucking love you and all your weird quirkiness."

I'm pretty sure I smiled bigger than I have in my entire life. I leaped forward and kissed Jane with all I had. I could feel her smiling into the kiss and donned a smile myself.

It seemed like her hands were all over me, touching me everywhere at once. I moaned slightly as I shifted so I was straddling one of her thighs.

We kissed each other like our lives depended on it, and I couldn't stop my hips from starting their rhythmic rocks against Jane's leg. I felt her hands grab my bottom and pull me closer to her. If there was any room between us before, there certainly wasn't after that.

"Jane..." I groaned as my hips bucked against her a little bit faster.

"We should relocate Maura."

I shook my head. "Mmm. Won't make it..."

"Someone could walk in on us..."

"Let them."

I could feel her smile against my neck. I honestly could care less if someone were to see what was happening. All I cared about was feeling Jane's hands down my pants, which is EXACTLY what happened next. I moaned in delight as her fingers went straight for my clit. She started rubbing rapidly, and my hips met her frantic pace. I buried my head in her neck, occasionally nipping and kissing the skin I came in contact with. I could feel myself getting closer and closer and gripped Jane's forearms tightly.

"Faster, Jane..."

She kissed my temple, and sped her hands to an ungodly speed. After that, it was all ecstasy. I knew I must've screamed, but I honestly didn't care. As I caught my breath, I smiled. Never did I think this would ever happen. And as I shifted my knee into Jane' crotch to not so gently rub against her, I knew that I would never take it back and never want it to stop.

Jane grunted at my quick maneuver, and her hips rubbed against my knee in search of some sort of relief. I started to feel cruel, so I moved my hand to touch her just like she touched me, and in seconds she was moaning my name and bucking her hips until she pulled my hand away and said she couldn't take anymore.

I wrapped my arms around her neck, and rested my body against hers, reeling from what just happened. Before I could realize it, my eyes had started to grow heavy.

"Jane..." I managed to say.

I felt her kiss my temple and she hummed for me to continue.

"Sleepy..."

I felt her smile against the crown of my head and pulled the blanket closer to us.

"Just go to sleep. We'll worry about it tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded groggily into her and relaxed myself until I was almost asleep. "Jane.." I said as I fought the blackness.

"Hmm?"

"I love you, too."

"I know, Maura. I know."

You know what to do. READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
